1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storing data, and more particularly, to storage devices and storage systems for storing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of information have been generated. Generated information is recorded by various methods, and the recorded information is searched or processed. For example, information is stored in the form of electronic data. Various types of storage devices have been manufactured and used to electrically store data. One or more storage devices may constitute a storage system. Some storage devices or storage systems store data permanently or semi-permanently.
The life of a storage device or a storage system is limited due to its repeated use. For example, a mechanical storage medium such as a hard disk drive (HDD) is physically damaged by a disk head due to repeated accesses. For another example, memory cells included in a storage medium employing a flash memory, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), are deteriorated with repeated program and erase operations.
As a storage device or a storage system is damaged, the life of the storage device or the storage system may come to an end. When the life of the storage device or the storage system comes to an end, the storage device or the storage system may not store data normally. The time period for using the storage device or the storage system needs to be extended, in order to reliably store data.